Connie Connike's Fire Emblem 100 Themes Challenge
by Connie Connike
Summary: Watch as Connie Connike strives to complete the Fire Emblem 100 Themes Challenge! Details inside.
1. Details

So, this is where I'll be posting all my work for the Fire Emblem 100 Themes Challenge. I also have this on dA.

What is the Fire Emblem 100 Themes Challenge? Well, there's a list of 100 themes (look below) and you complete a work of art for each, rather it be writing or drawing. I personally chose writing. :3

**1. Lord** (as in, the class)  
**2. Departure Preparations  
3. Heroine  
4. A Faithful Knight  
5. The Critical Moment  
6. A Hero  
7. Knight and Princess  
8. Attack!  
9. Joining Up  
10. Class Change  
11. The Arena  
12. Finding Treasure  
13. Flutter flutter flutter~  
14. Dance In The Sky  
15. Crossing the Desert  
16. Scarred  
17. Big Brother and Little Sister  
18. Healing  
19. Those Who Inherit The Blood of a Dragon  
20. Anger  
21. Soldier  
22. While Resting  
23. Can't Be Anyone But You  
24. Wind  
25. Land of Winter Chill  
26. Triangle Attack!  
27. Heavy  
28. Long-Haired Sword-Wielding Beauty  
29. Battle Maiden  
30. Rival  
31. Choosing A Target/Setting Your Sights  
32. My Pace** (Spoken laid-backy)  
**33. Rescue  
34. Revenge  
35. A Bond  
36. Captured Princess  
37. Goodbye~  
38. Sleep  
39. Mage  
40. Friendship  
41. Noble and Commoner  
42. Even If It Takes My Life/Risking One's Life  
43. You've/I've Got A Long Way To Go Before You're That Good!  
44. I Want To Help You  
45. Grassy Plain  
46. It Doesn't Stop  
47. Persuasion  
48. Princess  
49. Prayer  
50. Light and Shadow  
51. Dragon Knight** (Not the class, necessarily, either ... this is spelled in kanji, not katakana, so it's probably not referring to the armoured units on Dragonback.)  
**52. Conquer  
53. A Confrontation of Fate  
54. Wait For Me  
55. A Break (As in, a vacation, not a tear)  
56. Beloved One (Preferably not a lover)  
57. Money  
58. Brother  
59. Tension  
60. Look-Alike  
61. ... Free Time  
62. Unreachable Thoughts  
63. Priest  
64. Escort  
65. Beard  
66. I'm Sorry  
67. Intensive Training/Crash Course  
68. Ancient Magic  
69. Smile  
70. Sword Dance  
71. That Cute Child  
72. Partner  
73. Sweat  
74. Help Me  
75. Night  
76. Comrade  
77. ... ...!!  
78. Tears  
79. Death Blow  
80. Prince  
81. Legendary Weapon  
82. Thanks  
83. Blood  
84. Stand By Me  
85. Strategy Conference  
86. Confession  
87. The Past  
88. Hurry! Hurry!  
89. Heartbeat  
90. Rain  
91. Alone  
92. Happiness  
93. Name Combination  
94. Handsome  
95. A Party/Banquet  
96. Back  
97. The Night Before the Decisive Battle  
98. Final Battle  
99. Advent of Peace  
100. Wedding Ceremony**

Next chapter and on will have the writings.

Enjoy!

-Connie Connike


	2. 50: Light and Shadow

_Written in July '08, when I didn't know how I wanted to write all of them. D:_

_Nino (the narrator), Linus, and Lloyd (c) Intelligent Systems and Nintendo  
_

* * *

I smile, I laugh, but it is automatic for me.  
Inside, I am filled with worry, worry for my brothers.  
And yet, I will keep smiling, for that is who I am.  
I am the light with a smear of shadow.

I smile, I laugh, but it is not automatic anymore.  
I have found happiness.


	3. 7: Knight and Prince

_August '08. I really had no idea what I wanted with this one. D:_

_Lilina (the narrator), Bors, and Roy (c) Intelligent Systems and Nintendo  
_

* * *

Bors, I leave you to Roy.  
It may not be the best idea, but I know it's the right one.  
He'll need you more than I do, Bors.  
Even if I fall into danger, it'll be alright.  
Having you by his side is more important.  
Protect him, Bors, for I cannot.  
I must return to Ostia.  
So, I leave him to you.


	4. 68: Ancient Magic

_August '08. I like this one._

_Rei (the narrator), Roy, Lugh, Chad, Niime, and Sophia (c) Intelligent Systems and Nintendo  
_

* * *

To make the dark magic more known; that is my goal, my dream.  
For this reason alone, I joined Master Roy on his journey.

I have to say, though, that if I didn't, I would have missed some opportunities.  
I would have missed reuniting with my brother and my friend from the orphanage, or meeting the "Hermit on the Mountain".

Most of all, I wouldn't have met Sophia.

Ah, yes... the only other one besides Lugh that has been able to see right through my cold shell and see the Rei inside.  
How I began to love her, I don't know. She had a spell book, one that I've never seen before... she gave it to me by surprise, and didn't let me return it.  
She said I had a kind heart.  
I claimed it was ridiculous.  
She said she knew me better than I knew myself.  
... I told her to not talk like that, that it would drive people away.  
But if anything, it gave me more motivation to stay.

To make the dark magic more known; that is my goal, my dream.  
Maybe... maybe I have a new dream now, too.


	5. 77: dot dot dot dot dot dot ! !

_August '08. Yeeeeeeeeah. I'm going to let you decide what Wil's holding.  
_

_Wil and Rath (c) Intelligent Systems and Nintendo  
_

* * *

"Hey Rath!"

"..."

"... Rath? What's this?"

"...!!"


	6. 22: While Resting

_August '08. Just... pretend this could actually happen.  
_

_Erk, Serra, Canas, Nino, Lyn (c) Intelligent Systems and Nintendo_

_Alihi Kaua (c) me  
_

* * *

_Verbose.  
That is my, and most everyone elses', impression of the pink-haired cleric from Ostia.  
If not for her big mouth over a year ago, I would have not join Lady Lyndis in her journey to reclaim Caelin.  
If not for her, I wouldn't be here now alongside a bunch of others, staring down a dragon, something Elibe hasn't seen for over a thousand years._

_... And yet, I still feel it is my duty to protect her._

--  
"Canas, Advance towards the dragon, and stay out of its range! Nino, support him! Be ready to heal if necessary!" Alihi's orders rang loud and clear in the small chamber the group was in. I sighed; why was I here? The tactician gave the Excalibur tome to Nino instead of myself... so why?  
"Erk! Use Restore on Serra!" I snapped back into focus, hearing Alihi's command. With a nod, I ran back to where Serra was, slumped over on the ground, asleep.

Holding her carefully in my arms, I pulled out my Restore staff, but stopped.  
_"She's... actually pretty cute..."_ I hit my palm of my hand against my head. _"...What am I thinking?! She's Serra! I-I can't like her..."_  
I stared down at her face, smiling lightly at her peaceful expression.

_"Well... maybe just for now, it's alright..."_


	7. 85: Strategy Conference

_September '08. If anyone can tell me what I was on, that would be excellent._

_Heath, Guy, Lucius, Nils, Artur, Soren (c) Intelligent Systems and Nintendo_

_Alihi Kaua (c) me  
_

* * *

_It was just an ordinary night.  
The stars were twinkling, the crickets were chirping, the tents were quiet...  
All except one in Elibe, that is._

_In that single tent in Elibe, many gathered for the first-ever Double-U meeting.  
And, as they would find out, it was be the only one._

_--  
_

"Hello everyone, welcome to the first "Unfairly Ukefied", or Double-U, meeting." Heath spoke clearly to the group, some familiar to him, and some not.  
"Let's start with introducing ourselves. State your name, where you are from, and who your "seme" is." He said, putting air quotation marks around the word "seme".  
"... So, anyone want to start?" Silence. Heath sighed lightly, taking the hint. "Okay, then I'll start...  
"My name's Heath. I'm from Elibe, and my "seme" is apparently Legault."

"... I'm Guy. I'm also from Elibe, and my "seme" is either Matthew or Karel..." The swordsmaster groaned lightly, thinking of that.

The blonde monk fidgeted slight. "Hello. I'm Lucius, also from Elibe. My "semes" are apparently Lord Raven and Karel..."

"And I'm Nils... I really don't have a seme, I apparently just can't top anyone..." The small bard murmured, embarrassed.

"I'm Artur... I'm from Magvel, and my "seme" is Lute." Artur looked away, obviously embarrassed about what he just revealed.

"My name's Soren. I come from Tellius, and my "semes" are Ike and sometimes Stefan..." The mage cringed, suddenly regretting what he said.

Heath blinked. "Well, I thought I invited more people to this meeting... Ah, well, that doesn't matter now."  
He cleared his throat. "The purpose of this group is to prove that we aren't ukes. Here, we can talk about ideas to top our "semes" and stuff like that. But first... is there any other questions any of you want to ask to anyone or to the whole group?"

"... Weaknesses?"

"... Any objections to that?" Silence. "... Okay. My weakness is..."

--

_The meeting went smoothly. After revealing their weaknesses, they discussed plans to show that they wouldn't take the feminine role in relationships.  
In the late hours of the night, the meeting adjourned._

_The next night was not as quiet.  
The stars were twinkling, the crickets were chirping, but the tents were noisy.  
Those who had attended the Double-U meeting the previous night had been easily topped by their respective semes, their own weaknesses used against them._

_Through the noise and the general sexiness, a chuckle can be heard. Though members of the group had accusations on who had spread their secrets to the semes, there was no evidence backing up their claims.  
The person who chuckled, a girl, sighed lightly._

_"Sorry, you guys... I just had to do it."  
Brushing off her green cloak, she returned to her own tent, an amused grin dancing on her face._

_The group never met again._


	8. 70: Sword Dance

_January '09. I couldn't resist the Pokemon reference._

_Swords Dance (c) ... whoever owns Pokemon  
_

* * *

The blades hit, again and again and again, each time with a metallic "clang".  
Neither of the sword-users showed any evidence of backing down, though already covered with cuts and blood, only some being their own. Raising their swords, they engaged in combat again.

"NOW! USE SWORDS DANCE!!"

The two turned, bewildered by the sudden cry.  
One looked at the other, the surprise still clear on their face. "... Did she just...?"

The other slapped their forehead. "... Yes. She just made a Pokemon reference."


End file.
